Un Dios en Otro Mundo
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Naruto Okami es el hijo más poderoso de Izanagi-no-Okami, para alguien como él viajar entre dimensiones es un juego de niños, pero en uno de esos viajes termino encontrandose con una pequeña niña rubia que necesitaba ser salvada. Naruto Okami y Naruko Uzumaki, dos caras de la misma moneda... ¿Quien diria que esa ruidosa niña se encontraria con un Dios de Otro Mundo?


**Este fic es publicado en conmemoración de el cumpleaños de mi amigo y hermano, Eien no Hiryu, te amo mucho hermanito :D**

 **Prologo**

 **Quien alcanzo el Cielo**

—¡Sasuke por favor, no hagas esto!— gritó una chica rubia de coletas con ojos azules mientras estaba de pie en la estatua de Hashirama Senju frente a un pelinegro de ojos rojos.

Ambos se miraban completamente diferentes a como eran antes, la chica tenía una cubierta de Chakra rojo burbujeante cubriéndole, 3 marcas en cada mejilla acentuadas, ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas, muy herida.

El llamado Sasuke se miraba como una especie de demonio, piel negra, cabello largo y azul, ojos rojos y unas especies de alas compuestas por unas manos alargadas.

—¡Cállate! ¡No me quedaré en ese pueblo de debiluchos! Me estás frenando— gruñó el Uchiha.

—¡No estás pensando con claridad!— gruño ella con la cara fruncida, mientras el Chakra se arremolinaba en su mano—...¡Te arrastraré hacia atrás aun tenga que romperte todos los huesos!

Una esfera morada con negro apareció en su mano, **Vermilion Rasengan.**

Sasuke gruñó—Como si una debilucha como tu pudiera detenerme, Naruko— su mano se consumió con electricidad creando un ruidoso chirrido.

Se atacaron el uno al otro ... Naruko sintió algo rebanarse en su pecho ... era el puño de Sasuke ...

El Uchiha fue lanzado hacia atrás cuando la bola en espiral casi le cortó el brazo.

Ambos era duros, pero el Uchiha se tambaleó y se movió hacia la forma ensangrentada de su compañera de equipo mientras se agarraba el brazo roto.

—Para ser un demonio… eres muy débil— escupió a la chica antes de alejarse ignorando a la rubia tosiendo sangre.

—…Fracasé— se atragantó dolorosamente mientras las lágrimas fluían de sus ojos ...

El zorro demonio comenzó a sanar su pulmón perforado e intentó ponerse de pie, pero siguió deslizándose sobre la tierra empapada de sangre suelta debajo de ella.

Finalmente, logró encontrar un terreno sólido y se arrastró hacia arriba usando un árbol para sostenerse.

—Tengo ... tengo que ... volver a ... Konoha— jadeó con voz tensa mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente ...

 **En ¿?**

Un campo lleno de cadáveres.

Esa… era la forma de describir los alrededores, mientras un joven pelirrojo estaba parado en la cima.

Hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, ancianos, ancianas, incontable cantidad de muertos se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

El joven en cuestión era… extraño.

Su cabello era rojo, la sangre a su alrededor no era tan roja como su cabello, un rubí sería la mejor forma de compararlo, erizado como agujas, llegándole a media espalda, un mechón cayendo por uno de sus ojos, pero sin imposibilitar la vista.

Las puntas de su cabello eran negras, negras como la noche sin estrellas, la luz parecía rechazarles, juntándose en una melena roja y negra.

Su cara tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla, sus ojos tenían unas leves marcas debajo de ellos, el morado con un patrón de hélice alrededor de la pupila, todo negro.

Un suspiro salió de su boca, respirando por ella, evitando aspirar el olor a sangre con la nariz, sus labios secos apenas se movieron, su cara parecía la de una especie de asesino a sueldo, helada, sin emociones, centrada.

No era el tipo de cara que un humano debería tener.

Sus ojos vagaron por las montañas de cadáveres, antes de que un portal negro apareciera debajo suyo.

 _Este mundo… esta podrido._

Un destello blanco fue todo lo que vino después.

Pantallas… podía ver muchas pantallas.

Diferentes cosas, diferentes mundos, todo era igual.

Todos estaban _podridos._

Una sección oscura del multiverso, donde todo era más que una voluta de mundos negros. Purgar el mal, perdonar al bien… ¿Cómo se podía perdonar cuando no había nada bueno?

 _¿Mmm?_ Un sonido que no fue escuchado por nadie salió de su garganta mientras miraba un brillo rojo en una de las pantallas.

Se quedo viendo a la fuente de ese brillo unos segundos en la inmensa oscuridad, antes de cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta.

Un brillo como ese era algo raro que ver, pero era seguramente algún "héroe" protegiendo a los que amaba, je… era algo casi cliché ver como en esos mundos comenzaban como seres de buen corazón y terminaban como criaturas rastreras.

— _Ayuda._

Sus ojos morados se abrieron al escuchar un llamado, un pedido de auxilio.

No… era una suplica.

Considero en ignorarla, luces moribundas eran mejor dejarlas así que obligarles a vivir en alguno de esos mundos tan oscuros.

Pero… no tuvo el valor.

Mejor dicho… no quiso dejarla… ese pedido de ayuda… le recordaba a un tiempo muy atrás en su vida.

—Bueno…— susurro, no a nadie en particular, mientras apuntaba hacía donde veía el brillo rojo—. Sigue siendo mejor que ir al universo de Berserker.

 **[…]**

Naruko Uzumaki cerro lentamente los ojos, boca arriba, mirando el cielo, la sangre manchando el suelo debajo suyo, la boca pastosa y sabiéndola a cobre, la respiración pesada, los ojos aun más pesados.

Quería tanto descansar, pero sabía que si cerraba los ojos no los volvería a abrir.

Escucho unos pasos, pero mover la cabeza hubiera sido un desperdicio de la poca energía que le quedaba, así que solo pudo bajar un poco los ojos para ver la mata de cabello rojo más fuerte y brillante que hubiera visto.

—Bueno, debo decir que no es inesperado que fuera una como tu a la que encontraría aquí— dijo, con una voz recta y algo tosca, pero Naruko no podía ver su cara.

Todo estaba demasiado borroso como para distinguir algo.

—Huh… tienes poco Chakra del Kyuubi, me pregunto por qué será que no te has regenerado— dijo con un toque de sarcasmo y humor negro, antes de acercarse.

E incluso así, la oscuridad del bosque era tal que solo podía verle el mentón y los ojos.

Morados, con un extraño patrón indiscernible para ella.

¿Acaso era él una especie de ángel de la muerte?

¿Esa era la verdadera forma del Shinigami?

¿Un pelirrojo sin cara?

—Nah, esa una pelinegra de ojos rojos, particularmente tiene el pecho algo grande— dijo el pelirrojo de manera completamente fuera de lugar, mientras una mano se ponía a centímetros de donde tenía el agujero en su torso.

Una flama dorada apareció, y Naruko se preparo para un dolor que jamás llego, mientras sentía sus fuerzas regresar lentamente a ella, pero el cansancio seguía allí, aunque la herida y el dolor se iban.

—Eso debe ser todo— declaro el pelirrojo al ver como ahora solo miraba la piel blanca de la chica. De repente, se rasgo la manga de su chaqueta negra, y lo uso para tapar el agujero en el pecho de la chica y hacer un apoyo para su brazo—. Bien, ahora… ¿Dónde carajos queda Konoha?

Y Naruko cerro los ojos.

 **Hospital de Konohagakure no Sato**

 **Dos horas después**

Y Naruko abrió los ojos.

Su respiración en un segundo se volvió irregular mientras se levantaba, un grito ahogado atorándose en su garganta mientras se enderezaba en la cama, el sudor perlando su cara mientras la imagen del Chidori de Sasuke enterrándose justo donde estaba su corazón.

A pesar de ya estar completamente sanada en esa parte en especifico, una dolorosa presión al recordar como su compañero le había tratado y casi matado.

— _Para ser un demonio… eres muy débil._

Esas palabras le destrozaron el corazón con más fuerzas que cualquier Chidori.

 _Él también me miraba así, ¿he?_ Pensó con una sonrisa rota.

Sasuke fue… su compañero de equipo por más de 1 año, uno de los pocos chicos que nunca trataron de matarla o… algo peor.

Había sido su mejor amigo.

¿A quien engañaba? Estaba enamorada de él… Y era **estaba** porque no creía poder ver de nuevo a su compañero Uchiha de la misma forma.

—Bien, ya haz despertado— dijo una voz madura en un rincón de la habitación.

Girando la cabeza, pudo ver al pelirrojo que había supuesto que era una ilusión—¿Quién…?— de repente sintió la garganta seca, y no hablo más al sentir que la garganta le dolía.

El mechinegro le miro pacientemente—La mayoría de tus líquidos están bajos, y estas demasiado agotada todavía, de no ser por esas Runas Medicas que tienes ni estarías despierta.

Ella no entendía a que se refería con Runas Medicas, hasta que se miro en el vidrio de la pared.

En su mejilla, brazos, codos, y suponía que en el resto de su cuerpo se encontraban los mismos círculos de color verdoso que brillaban mientras sanaban sus heridas.

El pelirrojo coloco su mano a un lado, y una especie de teclado holográfico apareció enfrente de su mano. Empezó a teclear, y una especie de cilindro rojo apareció materializado en partículas anaranjadas.

Abriéndolo, Naruko se tenso al ver un vapor blanco salir del artefacto, pero se confundió al ver unas botellas purpuras y unas especies de cuadrados blancos que parecían hechos de azúcar, y el pelirrojo se los lanzo a ella—Suplementos Alimenticios, tienen vitaminas que aumentan la producción de Chakra— le indico mientras sacaba también unos suplementos y comenzando a comérselos.

—¿Quién eres?— pregunto Naruko dejado a un lado los suplementos.

El pelirrojo, dramáticamente, inflo el pecho—Soy alguien que es un héroe por diver… a no, ese es Saitama… bueno, mejor preséntate tú.

—Bueno… mi nombre es Naruko Uzumaki, me gusta el Ramen, entrenar, y no me gustan los 5 minutos que tarda en calentarse el Ramen, los traidores y los creídos, así que te estaré vigilando— dijo como una forma de romper el hielo que ella misma había creado.

El Ojimorado alzo una ceja, ¿a que persona le _agradaban_ los traidores o creídos? Pero fue su nombre lo que le intereso.

—Naruko… tienes el mismo nombre que mi hermana menor— susurro, y mientras la veía, la imagen de una pequeña niña de 6 años le llegaba a la mente.

La rubia parpadeo, algo sorprendida—¿Tienes una hermana? ¡Y todavía no te has presentado!— pregunto la Ojiazul, ahora parecía más animada, pensó el pelirrojo.

Y por primera vez, la rubia puo ver lo alto y musculoso que era el pelirrojo, sintiéndose levemente intimidada al ver al gigante rojo enfrente de ella.

—Déjame que me presente debidamente— declaro mientras se erguía en su 1.90 m de altura, viéndola con sus ojos morados—. Soy el hijo más poderoso de Izanagi, Kossho (Arsenal), Muteki (Invencible) el Herrero Rojo de la Forja de Hierro, el Bukijutsu no Kami (Dios de las Técnicas de Arma)… Yo… soy Naruto Okami, el Tercer Chakravartin… y tu yo de otro mundo.

Naruko se le quedo viendo después de semejante presentación, parpadeando—No enserio, ¿Quién eres?— pregunto sin creerle nada de lo que dijo.

Naruto alzo los brazos al cielo, viendo el techo—¿¡Por qué tengo que hacer toda esa presentación si no me creen una mierda!?


End file.
